


Breathless

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Not quite porn





	Breathless

The sight that greets him as he walks into his quarters prevents John from taking another breath. He walks further into the room, unable to tear his gaze away as Rodney slides two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them before he drags them down his body, leaving a glistening trail.

"John..."

The name is a plea as McKay curls his fingers around his hard cock and slowly starts jacking himself.

The moan that escapes from Rodney's lips snaps Sheppard out of his reverie and clothes hit the floor with each step John takes, until finally he's naked and next to the bed.

Rodney looks up and meets John's eyes, holding out his free hand.

Smiling, John wraps his fingers around Rodney's and lets himself be pulled on to the bed.


End file.
